Sunshine
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: That's the third thing Dick notices. That familiar hum, a tune he found himself waking up to back whenever he was seriously hurt, and to which he found himself falling asleep to back when he was eight.


Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

* * *

**Sunshine.**

The first thing he became aware of was a warm woody scent. The smell was mix of expensive aftershave, Kevlar and another product that always failed at concealing the other two scents.

To the boy wonder the odd smell meant safety and protection.

Not a bad scent to wake up to.

Touch was his next sense he got back. Part of him wished it hadn't because his entire being is so sore.

No sore isn't the right word. Not for the stabbing sensation in his right leg nor the agony that comes from his ribs, he broke at least two of 'em, there's no other explanation for the pain.

Pain isn't the only thing Robin feels though, he can feel a slight pressure on top of his head and on his head. He realizes that he's propped up on a bed and that he's using someone as a pillow, or that someone positioned him that way at least.

He's leaning against someone and Dick Grayson instantly knows who. Said someone is holding his hand and resting it on his chest and is... Humming?

That's the third thing Dick notices.

That familiar hum, a tune he found himself waking up to back whenever he was seriously hurt, and to which he found himself falling asleep to back when he was eight.

Over the past five years he heard the tune a lot, but he was wise enough to never mention it. He didn't want Bruce to stop doing it, afterall... it was kinda nice.

That familiar tune of 'you are my Sunshine' was being hummed to him.

He half expects Bruce to stop humming when his adoptive father realizes he's awake, instead he feels Bruce's grip on his hand tighten.

Slowly the thirteen-year-old forced his eyes to open, his version was blurry at first but after a couple of blinks his version cleared. To his surprise he was in his own room instead of the batcave's infirmary.

Alfred prefered to keep him down in infirmary when he was hurt so all medical tools were within arms reach, so Dick waking up in his own room after being hurt could only mean that there wasn't any thing either Alfred or Dr. Leslie could do for him.

But that wasn't right.

He was hurt...

He- The moment he tries to recall what happens Dick is assaulted by memories.

Memories that were better off forgotten...

_Being tied up and so so _helpless_\- Laughter- gass- screams-fear- crowbars- blood- screams- pain- punches- wires and electricty- mocking- tears and- screaming- _

_Help... help! Help someone, please! _**PLEASE**_!_

_Screaming-_

_He was hurt, exhausted and so hungry and he just-_

_He just wanted to home_

_So many days..._

_-and then finally windows shattering, a furious and bloodthirsty growl, punches and scream that weren't his and then..._

_Strong arms wrapped protectively around him, cradling him. Tears. Safety. A voice whispering-_

"Dick! Dick calm down, it's okay."

Dick hadn't realized he pulled away from his guardian and was breathing heavily, not till Bruce's voice broke through the clouded haze that was mind.

Strong hands -that weren't trembling in the slightest, because someone like Bruce Wayne didn't do trembling- gripped his shoulders. "That's it, chum." Bruce soothed when his ward started to gain control over his breathing. "Calm down, you're okay."

After what seemed like hours Dick finally stopped hyperventilating. The frightened child looked up at his adoptive father his large blue-eyes misty with tears. "B-Bruce?"

The man who was Batman pulled his son close. "It's okay, Dick." He whispered, his voice hoarse as if he hadn't spoken in days. "It's okay. _You're _okay." Bruce repeated to himself, much quieter as if he wanted to assure himself and not the boy he considered his son.

Dick is quietly sobbing as he rests his cheek against his father's chest. His blue eyes clenched shut and tears are rolling down his cheeks, but it's okay now, he realizes. He's home. He's safe.

Bruce lets out shuddering breath he hadn't realized he was holding and rested his chin on top of Dick's head again and closes his eyes. It's okay now, his boy is home, awake and safe. He's safe... There's so much he wants to say. So much can't say, but...

In the end the billionaire tightens his hold on his son and begins humming again. That familiar tune that describes what this brilliant young boy is to him and what he almost lost.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_


End file.
